Bonded
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Raul and Julia know everything about each other since they are twins. But Raul soon realizes that that may not be true afterall...Twincest [JuliaRaul & JuliaRomero]


Never be afraid to try something new, controversial or not. Its fiction anyway, don't like, don't read. Julia/Raul and slight Julia/Romero

**Warning:** _Twincest _

**Disclaimer:** Wishful thinking.

**-Bonded- **

_We're bonded. There's an inseparable link, invisible to any eye but our own. It's like a chain, the distance we put between us could never break what we as twins share amid us. Though, when apart, a gnawing makes those night alone even colder, each sigh deeper and drearier, the time agonizingly slow. _

_Our shackles do give us liberation but when something happens on one end, that pain vibrates through each metal hoop till the other can feel it, a sense of fret reeling in the length given, bringing us back together. Those moments are the happiest when we as siblings are reunited and the twin bond is at its strongest. _

_I'm glad we aren't estranged; that would be…cruel. _

* * *

Raul wiped the sweat forming on his brow away with the back of his hand, taking in a deep breath from his training. His blade came to a complete stop at his feet and he smiled, crouching to grab it as the emblem gleamed off the moon's glossy bright surface. Another long night successful, exercises for his solo routine almost perfected, almost flawless...almost.

The performance for the circus would be spectacular, a fantastic show and all he needed was a good nights rest. Before retiring to his tent, Raul decided to search for his sister, knowing where to find her, he headed in that direction; the main area. Indeed correct, he could hear her voice filled with laughter resonating through the silence and the one of their blonde haired companion along with it.

It was a rare occasion to listen to Julia giggle light heatedly and he basked in the occasion when it wasn't directed jokingly at him. His eyes, the apple green, lighting up his complexion looked inside, peering first, mouth left agape from what he saw. Romero was bent forward and his lips had been placed on her milky smooth cheek. A rouge blush spread across the bridge of her nose as she whispered a goodnight and headed for the exit.

Raul was shocked, surprised by their coaches flirtatious ways with his flesh and blood unbeknownst to either of them as she walked out in a girlish daze, a hand pressed her to warm cheek and the other playing with a strand of brown hair fallen over her shoulder. Julia hadn't even noticed her birth counterpart and skipped pleasantly to her trailer underneath the stars that seemed much brighter suddenly.

The next morning, at dawn when the new sun rose on the horizon and the due on the jade veiling the earth was still damp, rehearsal began in the midst of their morn yawns. They performed, bladed, pleased the audience like professionals took a bow and exhausted, when the lights dimmed through the round of applause they scurried to the exit.

During the day though, Raul's eyes had been focused on Julia, her every step, rhythm, action just as well known to him as his own. Romero obviously felt for her, despite her bossy persona and dominant attitude which intrigued her younger brother. He knew everything about her, anything there was to know from her favorite color to song and band, what she adored and despised, what made her happy and sad.

They knew each other as well as they knew themselves and it was a given, a natural thing for them to experience; it was how they communicated so well and had an uncanny ability to work side by side impressively. As unlikely as it seemed, he knew Julia was like every girl deep down inside and wanted to be loved and admired. It was as innate as they were for her to feel such emotions.

When Romero came to applaud them, Raul accepted the praises in his shy fashion and strayed away in his modesty. His time away, spent placidly atop his trailer, watching the clouds float by like lily pads upon the clear blue pond. The serenity cleared his mind, the peace put him at ease as he pondered and thought the rest of the day away.

Julia kept surfacing in his mind; her long silky hair he combed for her, her piercing eyes that glared at him countless times then winked playfully and deviously like the fun energetic spirit she was that began to haunt him. She was an open book to him but he couldn't help but wonder if she would in fact tell him about the evening she was kissed. Maybe when the time was right and she felt comfortable because she had yet to do so.

It began to trouble him; Raul knew his sister had never kept a secret from him, no matter how personal or private but what if as they grew older, she kept things more confidential. They openly shared all yet, a shrouded doubt lingered. That one uncertainty made more spring up even if he fought to keep the demons ambiguity that seemed nothing but thoughts with a hidden meaning he soon discovered.

One secret lead to more and then, could he really say that he knew every single detail about Julia? Did he really know that well, that absolutely at the moment? Raul shuddered and wrapped his arms around his trembling frame when the answer struck him hard. There were some things he did not know.

Julia had found him when she returned to their shared mobile home and insisted they enter and spend time together. Raul complied and found comfort upon his bed rather than the hard steel his back had been resting against, the soft mattress soothing his head, throbbing from ragging thoughts.

His eyes closed, the world dark to him, he heard the silent cursing from across the room and brush being tugged through the mass of chocolate hair. There hadn't been use for a silent plea as the new weight upon his bed and poke at his ribs with the foreign object indicated his help was required.

It always felt much better when Raul brushed her hair delicately and when he finished, she leaned up to his chest, looking over the orange bangs fallen upon her forehead at her sibling. Her smile was enough of a thank you and all he needed to feel the infectious act broaden his own smirk.

''Last night…'' Julia had started speaking, a dreamy look crossing her features.

Raul nodded, urging to her to continue by habit when he knew how her tale would end already.

''Romero- he…Raul, he kissed me.'' She cut straight to the point in her blatant tone, looking up once again to catch his reaction at the sudden outburst.

''Wow!'' His eyebrows shot up in wan surprise, unnoticed by her own joy as his own soul felt relieved by her confession.

''I figured it would be only right to tell you…you know, I couldn't keep it a secret.''

Again, he nodded but something passed through his expression. Quick to spot it, Julia gave him an inquiring look, eyes narrowing; searching for nervosa or the vehement etching she had seen.

''What's wrong?'' It wasn't a question; it was a demand in her officious and domineering tone that left no room, not even the slightest crack for escape or refusal.

''Nothing.''

''Liar!''

''_Julia-'' _

''_Raul-'' _

He had lost the one sided argument and caved under her forcefulness, an occurrence that happened often between them.

''I know we don't keep secrets so we know everything about each other but-'' Unsure, the sentence trailed off till ordered to be continued when their eyes met, identical sets unblinkingly staring.

''It's simply not true Sis.''

Julia didn't comprehend what he meant, baffled that her younger brother had let himself be plagued by what she thought to be nonsense.

''Raul, I don't know what you're going on about but it is-''

''It's not.'' He interjected and pushed away from her, further back on the springs bouncing beneath his body weight.

The sad look on his visage began to break her heart, a dose of his discontent nestling in her ribcage. He knew she could feel it, her worry and confusion; his emotions now even more of a burden.

''Julia, I don't know how you taste or kiss, how you would feel underneath the flesh of my palm or how great of a lover you will make.''

She tried not to blush or feel appalled but failed at only one. No matter how disgusting it should have sounded, she felt nothing but sincerity in his declaration as her cheeks tinged a rose, like the color they watched in the morning sky earlier.

''Do you really think we should know all that?''

''We've always been that close like real twins but we can't lie about our blood connection and say we know all. We should live up to what it stands for and give truth to that meaning.''

Then, after he spoke, the room was engulfed by a poignant silence that lasted minutes riddled with contemplation and fear, anxiety and consideration all exaggeratedly present. When Julia responded first in a calm tone, Raul almost jumped out of his skin. She wasn't upset or enraged but composed and unruffled.

''Raul, come here.''

He hesitated when she patted the covered exterior of his mattress with her hand but sucked in a vast breath and joined her on the edge of his bed.

''I agree.'' She whispered and his face faltered, a taken aback reaction masking the joy and release that freed his tortured spirit with a new sense of languor that slowed everything to a halt as he basked in her acceptance.

Though, all his courage had been drained in simply admitting to what he deliberated over, the last ounces he needed to satisfy him gone, dissipated, leaving their faces close together but still far apart. He saw indeed shy and could not muster the last bits of bravery required and as he shut his eyes in shame, a warm sensation pressed against his mouth. It took no time to register the kiss and his response was as gentle as the initial contact.

There was little time for breathing as they parted, a more vigorous meshing ensuing like every new step they experienced all night, soft and rough, their personalities representing in full their bond.

**-EndE- **

What better way to end this year. Happy New Years everyone!


End file.
